


Coffee?

by Kai_Smol_Trashlord



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: AU where everyone lives, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, American Football, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_Smol_Trashlord/pseuds/Kai_Smol_Trashlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt noticed her in the stands and she gave him the strength to win</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee?

(Y/N) - Your Name  
(L/N) - Last Name  
(E/C) - Eye Colour  
(H/C) - Hair Colour  
(H/L) - Hair Length  
(F/C) - Favourite Colour

-(^-^)-

The big day had finally arrived. Matt sat in the locker room, anxious about the final match of the year and his final match with the high school football team. This was the most important match of his high school career and, as such, he wanted to ensure that his team won. He wanted to end his time with the team on a high and he was determined to do that by winning this match. And if he didn't? Well, at least he'll have tried his hardest and played to the best of his ability. Nobody would be able to take that way from him, especially not Mike. He'd taken his now ex-girlfriend, Emily, away from him but he wouldn't be able to take away the memory or experience of winning a match.  
The time soon came for Matt and the rest of the team to make their way out onto the field. The nerves were slowly building up inside him but he knew that he'd be having too much fun and have too much adrenalin coursing through his veins to care in a few minutes. Playing as linebacker for the team always gave him the excitement he needed in life, not to mention how much of a distraction from reality it provided him with. When he was on the field, he forgot about his own life and immersed himself within the sport he was so in love with. All he needed to get through to college was his sports abilities so that he could get his scholarship and that was one of the reasons he was so passionate about playing. Another source of his passion towards football was the fact that it had given him a boost in confidence he'd never thought he'd have. Being able to make Mike jealous that he was so athletic was just an added bonus really. It was definitely very entertaining to watch the so-called heartthrob of the school getting all petty and wound up because he couldn't even fight his way into a football helmet. Ah, the joy of pride before a fall was wonderful in Matt's eyes when it came to dear Michael Munroe.  
It was when the linebacker was scouring the stands for any sight of the dark haired son of a bitch when someone in particular caught his eye. He knew he'd seen you from somewhere but he couldn't think where. It was the (H/L) (H/C) hair and the (F/C) hoodie with the hood pulled up that caught his eye. He found himself smiling a little when he found that you were writing something in a notepad. You were looking down at it intently and biting the end of the pencil in your hand. When you finally looked up, you gazed straight at him and grinned encouragingly. Something about that grin gave him even more determination to win. Like he had something other than his scholarship to fight for here. Maybe it was the hope and happiness displayed on your face that gave him that extra drive to succeed. Whatever it was, he was going to use it to win.  
And win he did. It was a close call, and a couple of players had been taken off the field due to their injuries, but his team won in the end. He loved it when he won because it left him in a euphoric mood for the rest of the day and his confidence would be sky high. There was nothing that he wouldn't be able to do in the 24 hours or so after a win and, as he watched you push your notepad into a backpack that matched your (F/C) hoodie, he decided that he was going to try and talk to you. After all, he wanted to thank you for giving him the extra determination to win the match today. He watched you walking down the stairs in the stands and realised when you were halfway down the stairs that you might be a little freaked out by him just randomly going up to you like that. However, he really felt that he needed to tell you how grateful he was that you'd given him that extra drive to succeed. He tried to hide his shock when you made a bee-line straight for him, backpack slung over your right shoulder.  
"Congrats on the match, linebacker. You did great out there," you smiled when you stopped in front of him. You were a little shorter than him but he didn't particularly care all that much. Height meant nothing to him.  
"Thanks. It was really down to you that I won, though," he replied. You bit your lip to fight back a shy giggle and ran a hand through your hair before offering it out for him to shake. He shook it confidently and you blushed at the very firm grip he had on your hand.  
"I'm flattered that you'd say that, but it was your own skill that enabled you to win today. Not some stranger in the stands. Oh, I'm (Y/N), by the way. (Y/N) (L/N)," you told him. He released your hand and led you towards the stands where you sat down on the grass of the field against the barrier. Matt knew he'd need to go and get changed soon but he didnt want to. Not until he'd spoken to you a bit more and gotten to know you a little.  
"Matt," he informed you. He suddenly realised where he'd seen you before and perked up a bit. "Hey, aren't you Mike's math tutor?"  
"Y-yeah. I'm Michael's math tutor. Well, was. Won't be after he leaves in a couple of weeks. Good riddance. He had no aptitude for the subject," you explained. Hearing that you didn't seem fond of Mike either made Matt like you even more than he already did. Suddenly, he stroke of confidence peaked and he made a spontaneous decision.  
"Why don't we go and grab a coffee or something after I've gotten changed? I know this cool place not far from here," he suggested. Your face lit up and you nodded eagerly. It was the spark in your (E/C) eyes that made his stomach flutter, however. He didn't think it was a crush, not just yet anyway, but he knew that there was something there between you both. Something he wanted to explore and see how far it would develop. He hadn't really felt like that towards anyone since Emily had left him for Mike.  
"Coffee sounds awesome," you told him. You both got up off the ground and, just before he left to change, you shyly pecked his cheek. A blush rose to his cheeks and you giggled softly before agreeing to meet by the school gates near the parking lot. As you walked away, only one thought ran through his mind:  
This could be the start of something beautiful.


End file.
